The Mansion Where None Should Enter
by HetaliaLover21
Summary: 2P HetaOni. The eight nations are trapped inside the mysterious mansion. Will they survive and get out, or will they fail?
1. The Mansion Where None Should Enter

Woo, first multi-chapter story! My friend was writing a HetaOni fanfiction, and I figured, why not write a 2P Hetalia one? So, I hope you guys enjoy. I'm sorry if they're ooc, by the way.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni.**

* * *

_A deserted house in a mountain, about three hours on foot from the world summit place.  
No one knows how long it has been there or used to live in it.  
Rumours had it was…haunted._

"Hm…who knew it was really here, no?" Italy mused.

"I don't think it's very interesting, though." Germany said with a small shrug.

"It has a desolate feel…not bad. But I've seen more desolate places." Prussia said.

"No one cares, Prussia." Germany responded.

"Can't we just look at it from outside and go? I have better things to do than explore a rotting building." Japan muttered.

"Aw, after all the trouble we had to find it? Can't we just go check it out for a little bit?" Italy asked.

"Tch…fine." Japan nods and the four of them enter the building.

"It's cleaner than I thought…" Italy said, looking around. "Certainly not rotting, right, Japan?" He added with a smirk.

"Shut up." Japan glares at him.

"I think we should go now.." Germany said.

"What's wrong, West? You scared?" Prussia asked.

"No! I just want to go home!"

Prussia was about to say something, when…

_**CRASH!**_

"Look, I really think we should go now!" Germany exclaimed.

"Oh please. Where's your common sense? It's not like there are any monsters here." Japan rolled his eyes and began to walk to the source of the noise.

"Where are you going?" Italy asked Japan.

"I'm just going to check what that noise was."

"Be careful of monsters, Japan!" Prussia called out.

"Shut up, Prussia."

Japan walked down the hallway before seeing a door. He goes up to it and tries to open it.

"It won't open." He shrugs and keeps walking.

He soon reaches a room that appears to be a kitchen. He looks around a bit and sees the source of the noise.

"Just a broken plate. I should be careful not to cut myself." He picks up the plate shard. He sees another door and tries to open it.

"It won't open." He walks out of the kitchen to see the others are gone.

"Have they already gone?…How regrettable." He walks over to the front door to open it, only to find out that it's locked. "Well…it was a good door while it lasted." He attempts to kick it down before hissing in pain. "Ow ow ow…_畜生_! That usually works…" He cursed while bringing out his katana. He tries slicing the door but up to no avail. "Maybe there are other exits…"

He walks towards the hallway on the left and sees another door and tries to open it.

"It won't open." He sighed and keeps walking.

At the end of the hallway he sees a giant grey creature with its back turned. Japan stays quiet and the thing goes into the room it was facing.

"What…was that just now…?" Japan asked himself, blinking. "Maybe I'm just tired…" He nods and turns back.

He decides to go to the second floor. Nearly every door was locked, or wouldn't open. He managed to find what to see something on the bed.

"…Germany's whip? What's it doing here of all places?" He shakes his head and picks it up.

He finds another room unlocked and goes inside, seeing a curtained door. He goes over to it and takes a step back, surprised. "Germany?"

Germany was unable to talk, looking shaken.

"Germany? Where are the others?"

Still no response.

"…Let me get you something to drink." Japan shook his head and left the room.

The first place Japan went to was the kitchen. He tried to open the tap.

"The tap is broken." He wanders around before finding a bathroom. He walks to the toilet, thinking. "…As much as how I want him to drink it, I should look around more. Besides, knowing him, he might ask me to drink it too." He goes over to the sink and opens the tap.

"…Thank God, it doesn't seem to be broken." He fills up a glass and walks back to the room where Germany was.

"Here, Germany." Japan said, handing him the glass of water. "Drink it and try to calm down."

"What if you poisoned it?" Germany said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm glad to know I'm trusted." Japan rolled his eyes and took a sip. "See? Not poisoned."

"What if you already took the antidote?"

"Just shut up and drink it."

Germany hesitantly took a sip and finished the glass. "Is this…even water?"

"Judging by the colour…probably."

"I see…sorry for falling apart like that. At any rate, we ran for our lives. Italy and Prussia ran off in different directions…I think. Sorry, I just need to get myself together."

"It's fine. I'll go take another look around, maybe I can find Italy."

"Alright then…oh, by the way, I found this while I was running." Germany hands Japan a key. "Maybe it'll be useful."

"Right…anyways, I'll be right back." Japan exits the room.

Japan tries using the key on different doors, but fails. He walks to the hallway on the right and tries to unlock the door, and fortunately unlocks. He walks inside to find out the room is a library. He walks by the bookshelves.

"Hm…if I had the time, I'd definitely read these…well, maybe just one won't hurt." He leafs through a book on self-defense. He nods, putting the book back on the shelf. "That move might be useful later."

He wanders around and sees something on a table. "Is this…? It is! It's an ordinary rice ball!" He picks it up and proceeds to leave but runs into the thing.

After a short battle, the thing recoils a bit and Japan runs to the door, only to find it locked. "The key! I must have dropped it!" He looks around, avoiding the monster and finds the key. He quickly picks it up and hurries to the door. He opens it and hurries out, shutting the door.

"What was that…I have to find the others soon." He begins to walk, but stops. "…I have a feeling I'm missing something…" He walks back in to see the monster has disappeared and left a key on the floor. "…Maybe it dropped it during our fight." He picks it up and walks back outside.

"Now to find the others."

* * *

And that was chapter one! Sorry if it's not good. But it's my best. ^^ One done, sixteen to go. I'll be updating randomly and it might take a while because of school, but expect chapters on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. :)

Translations:

畜生 – Damn it


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding Friends

**Second chapter! I wanted to put this up yesterday but alas, time was not on my side, but fortunately there's no school tomorrow so I got on the computer, so yeah. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni.**

* * *

Japan walked back, examining the key in his hands. "I wonder what door this belongs to…" He began to explore again, trying the key on different doors. After a while, he stopped for a moment at the second floor, a bit frustrated. "How am I going to find it?" He continued walking and went up the stairwell.

He tries the key on one door just by the stairs. "It won't open." He walked towards the second door and does the same. "Won't open either." He proceeded to the second flight of stairs and saw another door. He tries to open it. "Still won't open." He goes up to the fourth floor.

Once he was up, he tried the key on one door. "It won't open." He continues to walk and finds another door. He tries the key and it opens. He walks inside to see a small room with a bit of furniture. He wanders a bit before going to the bookshelf. He tries to move it. He does so with ease and finds something stuck onto the wall. "…A mochi? What's it doing here? Are you stuck?" He smirked, poking at it. "Probably because you're so pudgy."

The mochi growls at him and Japan chuckles. "Feisty one, aren't you? You remind me of someone…oh well. I'll get you out…but not like this. Maybe I can get Germany to help…would he come out for this, though? Maybe I'll have to get HIM out." He shook his head and turned to the mochi. "I'll be right back."

He walks back to the room where Germany was and was a bit surprised to see the door had changed. He walked up to it. "…Was this door here before? I'm sure it wasn't an iron door, though…" He murmured to himself before calling out. "Germany? Are you here?"

"Japan? _Ja_, I'm here…have you found the others yet?"  
"No, not yet…but, there's this mysterious mochi stuck onto the wall on the fourth floor and I think it might have something to do with us escaping, so maybe you could go and get it out?"  
"Ah, yes…alright, but could you do something for me?"  
"…It depends on what it is."  
"You see, I dropped my whip while I was running. I was wondering if you could find it for me."  
"Is that so? I found your whip a while ago. A shame, I thought I could keep it for myself." He hands the whip back to Germany. "There. Now can we go?" He then heard a rumbling noise. "…was that you?"  
"…I'm terribly sorry, but I'm also hungry…do you have any food on you?"  
"No, and I don't have anything to use as an ingredient, sorry."  
"Ah. Then if it's not too much trouble, could you go and find me food?"  
"Wh…._whaaaaat?! _How can you expect me to find food in this place?!"  
"Please Japan, I have no strength right now, I'll come with you after you find some food."  
Japan glared at the door. "…Tch, fine. I need to go look for Italy anyways." He huffed.  
"I see, thank you. By the way, have you found Prussia?"  
"No, but he'll be fine. I think."  
"Alright…and take this with you. It might help." He hands Japan some beer.  
"A drink?! And beer at that?!" He mumbled to himself as he took it and left.

"Find food…what a ridiculous request." Japan muttered, going to the first floor. "Nothing looked too useful in the kitchen, though…" He said, walking to the opposite hallway. He continued walking to see the door was open. He walked towards it and went inside. "It's dark…ah, here's the light switch." He opens it to see that the thing was waiting there.

After another battle, the creature suddenly turns the light off.

"It shut the lights? Is it going to…?"

The lights turn back on. The creature has mysteriously disappeared. "That's weird…anyways." Japan looks around and finds a key. "So many keys…I wonder which door this goes with." He leaves the room and heads back to the second floor. The key works on one door. Japan enters and finds Prussia. "Hm…he doesn't know I'm here yet…" He snickered quietly and locked the door. "Maybe I can surprise him." He sneaks up on him and yells. "Prussia!"

Prussia yelps and turns around, holding a lamp as a weapon. "Who goes there?! Stay back!"  
"Prussia, calm down, it's me, Japan."  
"Oh…thank _gott. _D-did you see the thing? We all did! Me and West, and Italy too! It was giant a-and—"  
"Yes, I know. I ran into it as well."  
"I see…have you found West and Italy yet?"  
"I haven't found Italy yet. But Germany is on the same floor. He claimed he was hungry. Which reminds me, do you have any food on you? I really don't want to look around this place just to feed him."  
"Oh, well, I found some mushrooms while I was running, will that do?"  
"Yes, that will be fine."  
"Alright. Then let's—" Prussia stops and looks around.  
"…What is it?"  
"Don't you hear the sound of something…getting closer?"

Japan stays quiet for a few minutes and does indeed hear footsteps. It goes on for a bit and it goes quiet again.

"Do you think it's gone?" Prussia asks.  
"No. A predator won't just leave prey so easily. And no, Prussia, I did not just call myself prey."  
"So what do we do?"  
"Well, we have to get out of here eventually, so we're going to have to fight."  
"I see…alright then." Prussia nods and both of them walk to the door.

Japan unlocks it and immediately they were face to face with the monster.

* * *

After a heated battle, the monster recoils and Japan and Prussia hurry away. Japan runs over to the room Germany was in.  
"Come on, hurry!" Prussia says, and they close the door.

Japan knocks on the iron door. "Germany? I found Prussia."  
"West? Japan said you were hungry. Do you want some mushrooms?"  
"…Yes, thank you." Germany comes out and Prussia hands him the mushrooms.  
"There, you ate, now can we go to the fourth floor?" Japan asked impatiently.  
"Yes, yes, sure." Germany rolled his eyes and the three head to the fourth floor.

At the fourth floor, Japan and Prussia were watching Germany, waiting for him to get the mochi out.  
"Well?" Japan said. "Can you get it out?"  
Germany struggles for a bit before shaking his head. "_Nein_. At least not with the proper tools."  
Japan sighs. "I'll go take another look around the house. Prussia, what are you going to do?"  
"I think I'll stay here with West."  
"Very well. I'll see you two soon." With that, Japan exits the room.

"Hm…where do I start looking?" Japan asks himself.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2! I seriously hope you guys are enjoying it so far. XD Leave a review and follow if you want. :) Chapter 3 might be up tomorrow, I'm not sure.**

**Translations:**

**Nein - No**


End file.
